The Beetle and the Queen
by Dragonfly Ether
Summary: AU in which Bellatrix Black and Rita Skeeter are roommates. This is the tale of their seven years of terrorising each other, how they survived, and why they became the Journalist and Death Eater we know now. (Rating subject to change)


I do not own any of these beautiful characters, all rights belong to Ms. JK Rowling. For all purposes, I try to keep each character as close to their description as possible.

* * *

"I'll be fine, mother," Bellatrix complained, wrinkling her nose as her mother hugged her again. She saw her best friend a few meters away, Ebony Nott, standing with her brother and parents.

"Bella, we do not wrinkle our noses, we are purebloods."

"Yes yes I know, we are royalty and must act accordingly."

"Good girl, now give your sisters a hug and kiss your father goodbye." Lady Black stood back and eyed her daughter with the practiced gaze of a mother of three girls. Her husband Cygnus's dark eyes flicked around the platform, landing with distaste on some of the obviously muggleborn first years. She glared at him too.

"Bye Andy, bye Cissa." Andromeda kicked at a stone on the platform. Narcissa grinned and threw her arms around her sister.

"Promise you'll write about all of the things you learn? And tell me if there really is a giant squid? If there is will you say hi to it for me?"

"Narcissa, you are a young woman, stop acting like a child," Druella snapped, her face a mask of gentility. Her eyes, however, were sharp and dangerous enough to make even the excited eight year old fall silent.

"Okay well I'm going now bye." Bella snatched up her trunk and made for the scarlet train.

"Not so fast, young one." Bella scowled up at her father who imitated her scowl in perfect likeness. "The boy over there?" His eyes flicked over to a boy and his twin brother. "Your betrothed. You will act a perfect lady around him. I do not want his family thinking that he is to marry a silly little girl with no poise. Am I clear?"

"Yes father, may I go now?"

"Of course, my girl. I don't want to hear about any trouble now, okay?"

"You certainly won't," Bella grinned. "You won't hear about it that is." She grabbed her trunk once more and darted into the crowd before her parents could say anything else.

* * *

First years followed Minerva McGonagall into the Great Hall like they did every year. A dark haired skeletal girl toward the back of the group eyed the room with an air of satisfaction. After all, Bella had seen better, far more impressive things. Like her father's ballroom. A boy to her right snuck glances at her. Rodophus Lestrange. Her betrothed. His front teeth were too large for his mouth and his chin jutted out awkwardly from his otherwise flat face. The girl cringed. Her parents had awful taste in son-in-laws.

McGonagall cleared her throat and the hall went silent.

 _Abbott, Giffard_ was sorted to Hufflepuff.

A blonde girl sniffed and pushed venom green glasses up the bridge of her pointy nose. Bella sneered internally. She knew nervous ticks when she saw them.

 _Black, Bellatrix_.

Bella felt her spine stiffen of it's own accord. For a moment she was grateful for her mother's endless training. Grace in the face of pressure. Weakness was for lesser mortals. She strode forward and seated herself daintily on the wooden stool. The old hat smelled like moss and soggy socks. She felt her nose wrinkle despite her training and her empty stomach rumbled. Ah, Miss Black. How good to finally meet you. Where shall we put you? Hufflepuff could use your openness. Oh hell no! Do you know how embarrassing that would be? Bella felt her face pale at the mere thought of wearing yellow. Very well then, your ambition is all I see, better be SLYTHERIN. Bella smirked and sauntered over to the green clad table.

Alecto and Amycus Carrow joined Bella at the Slytherin table followed by Lilith Greengrass, Rodophus Lestrange, and Ebony Nott. The blonde remained standing, waiting for her name to be called. Bella leaned toward her cousin Lilith. "Who do you suppose that is?" Lilith shrugged and pressed her finger to her lips. Bella scowled. Lilith had always been a rule follower.

 _Skeeter, Rita._

The blonde took the steps to the wooden stool cautiously. Moments later she was sorted into Slytherin. Lilith raised an eyebrow. It seemed they would be visiting the library that night. There were few things Lilith loved more than researching bloodlines. And there were few things Bella loved more than drawing blood.

"Hello," the blonde plopped down on the bench next to Bella. "I'm Rita Skeeter. My father writes for the Daily Prophet."

Ebony turned lilac eyes on Rita with a poisonous smile. "Ebony Nott. My father owns the Daily Prophet." Everyone heard the threat embedded in her statement, and everyone knew that Ebony had effectively established her dominance over the other girl with less than ten words.

A dark haired fifth year leaned towards them "Now now, Bonny love, don't ruin this lovely meal by boasting about father." His matching lilac eyes were glittering with amusement that told everyone that he approved even though his words said differently. Those eyes fell on Bella and she felt her face flush. For once she found herself grateful for her wildly curling hair that constantly fell in her face. Annoying, yes, but good at hiding her emotions.

"Bugger off, Cyrus," Ebony glared at her brother and stabbed at her minced pie with far more aggression than was necessary. Rita's vibrant green eyes never left Cyrus's face and she vowed in that moment that she would have him, no matter the cost.

Bella sat in her new bed in her new dormitory, completely still, listening, waiting. If Lilith and Ebony noticed anything odd, they didn't comment. And Alecto was so stupid Bella doubted anything registered in the few brain cells she had. "Ow!" Bella smirked. Gotcha. She threw on a concerned face and ran to the blonde who sat on the floor (how improper) cradling her foot from which a splinter protruded angrily.

"Oh dear let me help you," she cooed, gripping the splinter between her thumb and forefinger. She didn't bother to be gentle; Rita's face was buried in her hands and the quiet apologies would make it seem as though she was trying to be as careful as possible. Some blood dripped into a flask which disappeared into her velvet robes and a bandage was wrapped around the foot of the still crying Rita.

The blonde sniffed and looked up at Bella gratefully. "Thank you..." She trailed off, unsure of her name.

"Bellatrix. Most people call me Bella." She trailed off almost shyly. Rita would believe her to be a gentle soul until proven otherwise. But for now, she had the blonde's trust and she would use that to her advantage if it was ever necessary.

Sleep came quickly to Rita that night. And with her snores, two figures snuck quietly out of the room and crept to the library. The section on lineage and bloodlines was massive, larger than even the Black Family library. Lilith grinned and pointed to a section toward the back. She had more than likely read many of the books in existence so Bella simply sat in a chair, balanced it on the back legs, and watched her cousin. Moments later the girl had found what she needed, a huge dusty tome with gold inscription on the cover. Pureblood Directory by Cantankerus Nott. Bellatrix yawned and closed her eyes. Lilith however was beaming with excitement as she plucked the flask of blood from Bella's hand. A quick incantation later and she appeared to have what she needed.

"Ooh here it is!" Bella's eyes shot open.

"What did you find?"

"Rita Renee Skeeter. Half-blood daughter of some muggle girl and Marcus Skeeter, a pureblood from Scotland."

"A half-blood hm? How quaint." Lilith rolled her eyes. It was, after all, she who had taught Bella the word 'quaint' just a week earlier. "Well I'm bored let's go to sleep." The girls wandered back to the dungeons to prepare for the next seven years of their lives.


End file.
